Derek Hale : Fall For You
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Derek is a very dark place until his old friend comes into town .
1. Chapter 1 : Warm Welcome

Derek felt alone and after everything he had in the couple of months

Erica and Boyd Dead

The last thing he needed

He was in his loft and wanted no one there

Cora keep her distance as now she was used to the new Side of him

She was used to seeing his brother happy

Now He change

Derek was cold and Dark

As Cora went to Peter Apartment

Peter open the door with a smile that soon faded when he saw cora upset face

Cora : How do i get through him? ( walk in the room )

Peter: Give him Time ( He shows Cora the way to living room )

Cora : I'm but he so different

Peter: Every action has his consequence .Derek has gone through a lot

Cora : I understand

As they talk and catch up

Derek phone rang from the last time

As Walk from the Sofa to kitchen and look down at his phone

Did he really want to answer?

Derek heard familiar footsteps

Derek : I thought you understood i want to be left alone

_Sorry i didn't the memo !  
_

Derek thought was is it real here ?

Derek :( turn his face and body around ) Ohh Christiana

_Now that is more like it _

Derek angry face soon turn to a small smile

_Christiana I came all the way to see you and I get this respond _

Derek : Sorry

Christiana was 5"6 and feisty

Has long , thick , and black hair all the way to pass her shoulder

She was wearing Red Bright shirt with Black Pants and black knee Boots

_Christiana was a very old friend_

_They met as kid and she was the only person that understood him_

_He was the only she trust it_

_Derek knew she was the only one that could get through all the walls he build _

Her Brown eyes read Derek before he could hide

Derek eyes told the story

He was in pain

Christiana hug him

Derek first try to fight it

But he finally hug her back

Tears were coming Derek eyes

Christiana said quietly _Good thing you hug me or that would be awkward  
_

Even though she was comforting

Christiana could feel Derek pain

Derek pull away when he noticed

What he was doing

He was transmitting his pain to her

They stare each other eyes

Derek : You shouldn't Have Come

Christiana : _It's nice to see you too_

Derek : I need you leave before you end up hurt and dead ( Derek press both of arms tightly )

Christiana : No!

Derek : Every time i let someone in life they always end getting hurt ( he let's go her arm )

Christiana : (touch Derek face slightly ) Don't push me away

Derek : (softly moves her hand away his face ) Christiana don't make it hard on me

Christiana took a step back from Derek

Derek : I know you expected a warm welcome

Christiana : _and i got this_

Derek : (look away )

Christiana : Derek All those emotions you keep bottle up inside are eating you inside .

Derek : Don't you think i know that !

His voice was harsh and scared Christiana knew what he was doing

Derek always push people away

Christiana : Fine ! What else do i not know ?!

Derek : This is not a game we are playing

Christiana : I know that !

Derek was trying to study Christiana Movement

Derek gave a serious stare ( The look he gave Stiles that normal scared any one )

He took step forward to Christiana

Christiana smirk on her face

Derek walk behind Christiana

Christiana stood still

Derek was testing her

Christiana : _Take all the time you need _

Derek was now touching the back on Christiana Wrist and slowly teasing her

Christiana was now smiling

Derek : Is that what you want from me ?(whisper in her ear )

Christiana : Not quite (turn around , tilt her head , and put her hand on his chest )

Derek was confused

Christiana : Don't think you I know you better than everybody else

Derek : You do

Christiana act like she was going to turn her both around

Instead she push Derek to the Wall

Christiana Growl and Derek Responded back with a louder Growl

Derek used his strength and reverse her pin to the wall

Derek : What are you doing ?

Christiana : Anger has always been you best allied

Derek : So

Christiana: Expressed it !

Derek : NO!

Christiana : Fine don't ! Let your emotions eat from inside out

Derek watch as her nice demeanor turn to Cold

Christiana push him

Derek was always on his toes with Christiana

Derek moved away a few steps from Christiana

Before He could have a good distance

Derek look at her eyes

Christiana look at his lips

There lips were about to meet

Derek and Christiana smiled

Derek made the first moved

Before they could kiss

Derek heard his door open

Christiana had a frown on her face

She moved her lips and said maybe next time

Peter: Sorry we thought you were Alone

Derek : Learn how to knock

Christiana look at Derek confused

Peter: Helloo Stranger (smiling )

Derek : That's my sister Cora and ..

Christiana : Peter

Peter: Do i know you ?

Christiana : No not all (sarcastic tone )

Derek : Don't ( look at Christiana )

Christiana was upset

Cora could tell

Too bad Peter didn't

Before Derek could stop Christiana

She lunged at Peter Throat

Peter thought it was funny until he realize she met serious business

Peter: This normally happens after people get to know me

Christiana scratch his Chest

Peter was growling in pain

Cora : Derek

Derek : Let her he deserve to

Cora : He is our Uncle

Peter try to push Christiana off

She was really strong

Peter: HELP ( coughing blood )

Cora : Stop her or i will

Derek : Fine

He pulled Christiana off him

Peter was on the ground and hurt

Derek was holding tightly Christiana

Christiana : Let me go

Derek : Not until you calm down

Cora : What's your friend problem ?

Derek was hesitated to let Christiana off his arm

Christiana : Fine .. My problem with Peter is that he killed my best friend

Cora : (face change from angry to sadness )

Peter: _Laura _

Cora look at Peter

Peter : That is family business which i do not want to speak about

Derek let go off Christiana

Cora was trying to figure her brother and Christiana friend

Her arms were crossed

Derek : Cora What is it ?

Cora : Here I'm for last couple of days trying to figure out how to get through you and instead of being with your sister .

Your with her!

Christiana: I barely arrived in town

Derek : I was alone for the last four days. I have been used to that

Cora : Fine i will leave you alone !

Derek was busy in his sadness

Cora was going to leave and Derek wasn't going to stop her

Christiana thought Cora was just like Derek in many ways

The way they express them selves

Cora walk out and Christiana turn to Derek

Derek :What ?

Christiana : You know what ?

Derek : She needs to understand I'm not the same person anymore

Christiana : Derek she is your sister .She loves you . Don't let her walk out

Derek face change but didn't move

Christiana went to follow Cora

Cora was upset and didn't want anybody used to her

Cora is outside Derek loft

She walk like three blocks until Christiana catch up to her

Cora was in tears now

Christiana : Cora

Cora didn't turn around

Christiana : God your just stubborn as your brother

Cora :Good (kept walking )

Christiana : The only difference you are dying to connected with Derek

Cora turn around

Christiana got closed to Cora

Cora : I don't get him .He is different person

Christiana : It takes times ...

Cora : How much?

Christiana : I don't know but Derek loves you alot .Don't tell him i told you .He used to tell stories about you all the time

Cora smiled and tears stop running to her face

Christiana : I'm going to leave you alone but don't leave town

As she was going to turn around as Cora nodded

Cora : So you were close?

Christiana : Yes after the fire Laura and Derek lived with us .

Cora : Oh you must be part of the Cruz's Pack .

Christina : Yes my dad was closed to your pack .

Cora smiled and saw Christiana go back to Derek loft

Derek was know drinking water from glass

She sat down on table and watch him

Derek raise his eyebrows and she smiled

Derek : Any other secrets you want to tell Cora?

Christiana : Oh you were listing

Derek : Couldn't help to

Christiana : You weren't suppose to

Derek : Just like you not suppose to tell people her secret

Christiana : She was upset and i knew what will make her smile

Derek smiled once again

Christiana : There the smiled i cheerish

Derek smiled fade

Christiana : I loved when your moody

Derek : Thanks ( hand her the water bottle )

Christiana : Go ahead talk to Cora .

Derek was nervous

As Derek talk to Cora

Christiana couldn't help to wonder Derek's Loft

She was very curious

There was never a dull moment when she around

As Christiana was eating Chocolate on Derek Sofa

Derek walk in with Cora Smiling

They walk next to each other happy

Derek : Really you got comfortable that quick

Christiana : Not yet i need a towel

Derek shook his head

Cora was happy to see Derek having a good sense of humor

Cora : I have to go

Derek : Where to ?

Cora : Somewhere

Derek : With Who ?

Cora : Someone !

Derek gave a mean voice

Christiana :Leave the poor girl alone .She needs friends

Derek : Is it Issac ?

Cora :NO!

Derek :STILES ?

Cora :NOo!

Christiana : DEREK stop being so noisy

Derek : She is my younger sister

Christiana : Actually how much trouble can Cora get into

Derek : True

Cora left as soon

Derek attention was to Christiana

Derek was on the edge of his sofa

Christiana went from being legs being Chris cross to standing half way

Until Derek was next to her and stop her

Christiana :(holding half of a Three musketeers candy ) Want some ?

Derek : Maybe (very seductive )

Christiana : Take it

Derek gave a very flirtatious look and took the candy

Christiana watch as Derek sat next to her

Derek knew how mess with her emotions

Christiana was about to moved away from the sofa

Derek grab her feet and put on his lap

Christiana watch him as Derek ate almost all the candy

Derek : You offer ?

Christina : A piece not the whole thing

Derek : Who understands you ?

Christiana :How Funny I say that all the time of you

Derek laughed and Christiana took the rest of candy

Derek : Sharing is caring

Christiana : Fine

Instead of eating the last piece of the candy

Derek look at Christiana

When she look up from eating the last piece of Candy

Derek kissed her

Christiana was taken back

But she respond back

Derek and Christiana kiss very tenderly

Derek without thinking Pick Christiana up to her lap

Christiana pulled away

Derek had a smiled on his face

Christiana kissed him back

This time more passionately

Derek had hands on her face

Christiana pulled away and Derek bite her lip

Christiana return the favor

Derek pulled away and Christiana moved her hair from her neck

Derek kissed her neck

Christiana was loving it

Derek was fully focus on Christiana

Christiana hands were on Derek Chest and slowly going down to his belt

Derek pulled away

Christiana took his shirt off

Derek body always had been great

But now he was more buffy

Maybe because he was the alpha

Derek notice Christiana was more impatient than he was

Derek eyes went on her lips

Christiana start kissing his neck and slowly touching his chest

Derek let out a soft moan

Christiana stop for a few seconds

Derek start to unbutton her red shirt

Both were into each other body

They haven't seen each other since two years

You could tell by the way

Derek and Christiana kissing touching each other bodies

Derek pulled away from touching Christiana body

Christiana look at his eyes while took her shirt off

Christiana : your choice here or your bed ?

Derek wrap her legs on his waist and stood up

Her arms were wrap around his neck

Both were kissing

Derek gently put on the bed

He start kissing her lips and slowly explore all her body

She moan very loudly

Christiana unbutton his black pants

Derek toss them to the side just like Christiana did the same

Derek slowly crawl to Christiana

Christiana had a smirk on her face

Derek kept teasing her acting like he would kiss her

Christiana : We can both played this game

Derek smiled and Christiana slightly bite his neck

Derek moaned and then she kiss the wound

As know both were under the covers

Derek thought and look down at her black underwear off

Instead they kiss one more time

As they were going to make their bodies in sync

Derek heard a knock on his room

He was glad

Christiana look the door

Derek :What ?

We need to talk

Derek :Later!

Christiana had a frown on her face

_No NOw_

Christiana was teasing Derek Her hand was slowly touching his erecting outside of his boxers

Derek :Scott!

Scott :Derek it's a emergency

Derek wonder for a second what worse happen ?

Christiana kiss him one more time and whisper him Go

Derek : Noo

Scott:Please

Derek : Just a minute

Christiana : it will take longer than that

Scott caught this time her voice

Oh Derek had company

Derek was annoyed when he open the door to his room

Scott :sorry

Derek :What is it ?

Scott :The Alphas attack once again


	2. Chapter 2 : FireFlies

Derek talk with Scott for a long time like two hours

about the Alpha Attacks

_Were they the ones who were sacrificing people ?_

Derek was glad Scott didn't ask him anymore question

He couldn't answer

Derek was glad him didn't ask

_Who he was with earlier ?_

He want to keep Christiana out

Even though Derek thought it was impossible

Derek : Scott Where is stiles ?

Scott : Probably with Lydia

Derek : The crazy girl who brought Peter back from death

Scott: Peter made her

Derek : What is she ?

Scott : Who knows i ask Deaton about it but he never answer a straight answer

Derek : Be careful ( he look into Scott eyes with a cold stare )

Scott : I will ( nodded)

Derek and Scott had become closed .Like an older brother and younger brother relationship

Derek walk away and Scott wonder what was Derek keeping from him?

As Derek walk back to his loft it been a couple of hours since he left

He expected Christiana sleeping in his bed

_It was late 5 Am_

That what normally happen when he came back late in New York

Nobody was in the loft

Why was not Cora back yet is 5am ?

As Derek sat down on his black sofa with a book

He didn't want to read but it will distracted him

After reading a couple of chapters The Eye Of Dragon

Stephen King was always his favorite

Soon enough Derek felt sleep

He dream of a happier time

As much as Derek didn't want

His mind went to Christiana

Christin: (grab Derek right hand as they were in her parents living room) Come on Derek Let's sneak out

Derek : ** Noo ! (serious face )**

Christiana : Fine ! I will go by myself ( grab her wrist tightly )

Derek : **That is a bad idea**

Christiana : No not all !

Derek :Your going to get Caught

Christiana : **Like that ever stop me**

Derek:( couldn't help to smile ) For How Long ?

Christiana : A couple of hours .My parents are out of town .

Derek : If we get caught this was always your idea

Christiana :**_They know what Child they raise_**

Derek : A very Curious one

Christiana :** I like to called myself Adventurous**

_She travel a lot and learn many things_

_If she didn't come a werewolves family_

_Derek would have thought she could be like Deaton_

Derek : Where we going ? (walking in the woods )

Christiana : It's a surprise

Derek : I don't like surprises

Christiana : too bad now your stuck with me

Derek : you always get your way

Christiana :You act like it's a bad thing

Derek : Your with a for a rude waking with me

Christiana : Do bad i don't sleep ( took her tongue at him )

Derek look around as they hiking

Christiana smiled as Derek look around

Derek :** Fireflies**

Christiana : (nodded ) I found them a couple of nights ago

Derek : Wow it's Beautiful

Christiana smiled

As Derek was in deep sleep

Christiana walk into his Loft

and thought** Why doesn't he ever locked his front door?**

She look a little different

With her up

Her hair was tie in high bun and wearing was in black short with White blouse

Christiana smiled as she saw Derek in the sofa

As much Derek physical appearances had change

**Inside he was still the same guy**

**She hope he was**

She loved messing with Derek

She walk behind sofa and touch his chest with her fingers

Derek felt Cold hands touching him

It didn't help that he was dreaming

Before he open his eyes

Derek thought** crap one of the alpha got in**

He didn't open his eyes all the way and instead of using his strength

Derek grab what he thought was Kali

and twist her wrist

Christiana :**Derek!**

Derek open his eyes and saw Christiana in pain on her knees

Derek: Sorry i thought you were Kali

Christiana :**Who ?!**

Derek : One of the girls of Alpha pack

Christiana :** Please let off my wrist**

Derek :(had a grip on her waist still ) Sorry

He let off her right wrist and Christiana was upset

Derek : **It was not intention to hurt you**

Christiana :** I understand! So much for a surprise ! You know my scent **

Derek :** I do but you caught me off guard**

Christiana :_ Like this_ ( grab Derek shirt and pin him on the ground )

Derek : don't be show off

Christiana : Jealous ( **her eyes sparkles** as she raise her eyebrows very seductive )

Derek : No Not all I like the view

Christiana (shook her head )

Derek smiled and grab Christiana right wrist

He kissed it

Christiana : I rather you kiss something else

Derek raise his eyebrows and let of her wrist

Christiana : I meant my lips Derek not what you were thinking

Derek : You don't know what is thinking

Christiana : _Whisper Are you sure ?_ ( got closure to Derek lips)

Derek : Yes

He pulled her to kiss him

As their lips met it was better than the first time

Both felt butterflies in their stomach

She pulled away and saw Derek had a frown on his face

**Christiana : What is with that face?**

Derek : I didn't want it to end

Christiana : That was cheesy

Derek: Thanks

As they kept teasing each other

They were to focus on each other

Derek heard the footsteps

Christiana : ( look up) You should learn how knock your front door

Derek : I should ( still looking at Christiana )

**Issac : too bad i have a key**

Christiana : He lives with you (she got off from being top of Derek )

Derek stood up

Isaac :Did i interrupt something ?

Christiana :**Noo not all**

Isaac :Who is she ? ( took a step back from they were standing )

Derek : Be nice Isaac !

Christiana : Since i know your name . My name is Christiana

Derek : She is my friend

Isaac: Only a Friend?

Christiana : It depends on his definition ( look at Derek )

Derek : Isaac !

Christiana : Sorry but your Alpha is anger all the time

Isaac : you forget moody

Derek had mean face

Christiana laughed

Derek : Not funny

Christiana : I can't take you seriously

Derek: Thanks

Christiana walk forward to Isaac

She took her hand out

Isaac : Nice to meet you

Christiana : Same here

Isaac knew something is up but didn't say anything

Christiana look at him and walk back to where Derek was standing

Derek: Say it Isaac

Isaac : Nothing

Christiana : Okay , What do you have to eat?

Derek : Nothing much since someone eat everything in sight

Isaac :Really ?

Christiana : Don't worried we all go through that stage .

Isaac :Did Scott talk to you ?

Derek :YES

Christiana : Sorry i woke him from his nap

Isaac : I will get going to my bed

Christiana : Good night

Isaac walk to his room and he heard Derek said don't ask

Christiana : He is very interesting

Derek: How ? ?

Christiana : I will tell you later

Isaac went into his room and felt sleep .

Christiana : Who else lives with you?

Derek : Just him and Cora

Christiana : and ?

Derek walk to the kitchen with Christiana

Derek : **Peter lives downtown**

Christiana act like she going to puke

Derek: Really mature

Christiana : My maturity depends who with

Derek :** Thank you for coming**

Christiana : You Welcome .You called and i came

Derek : I felt like my world crumbling down

Christiana **: Sometimes we find hope in the smallest space**

Derek grab her hand on the kitchen counter

Christiana smiled and gently touch his face

Cora walk in with a bad mood and didn't say a word as she went into her room

Derek : Good night

Cora : What is so good about it ? (shouted from her room )

Christiana : Is she related to you ?

Cora : Not Funny

Derek :Stop ! ( look at Christiana )

Christiana : your no fun

Derek : Let's go ..

Christiana :Where ?

Derek : Just follow me

Christiana gave a funny look

Derek :Trust me

Christiana : ( was hesitated for a few seconds ) Fine

Derek and Christiana left the Loft for the woods

Christiana :** Give me a Clue**

Derek : No

**Christiana** : (stopped walking and pulled the direction off his loft )

Derek : **Really?**

Christiana :Yes .Tell me when we are going

Derek **: No**

Before Christiana could say it anything Derek was carrying on over her shoulder

Christiana giggle for a few seconds

Derek : I haven't heard that in a while

Christiana :** Put me down**

Derek : Not yet

Christiana : Such a Caveman

Derek : Funny that you say that

Christiana :** Where are you taking me ?**

Derek : Have faith in me ?

Christian : **I do**

Derek put her down

She took a step forward as there close the edge of the hill

**Christiana : Do you come here to get away from everything ?**

**Derek : Yes**

Derek show her where a beautiful view of Beacon Hills

Christiana : Just like old times

Derek : Only better

They sat down almost at the top of the hills

Christiana put her head next Derek Shoulder

Derek hug her instead

Both loved being around nature

Derek look down at Christiana hand

He gently starting holding her hand

Derek :** What are we ?**

Christiana : What ? ( she was trying not be sarcastic )

Derek : **What I'm to you ?**

Christiana :**_ My best friend_**

Her heartbeat was skip

Derek : **_You know where I'm going with this_**

Christiana : **Sort off**

Derek : _**Why didn't we ever make official ?**_

_Christiana knew they were best friends_

_She loved him and would anything for him_

_Vice verse_

_But Most of the time one of them would say no_

Christiana : **You know that answer**

Derek** : I was foolish**

Christiana :**_ We all have our moments_**

Derek : Can i ask something?

Christiana : go ahead

Derek :(look into her eyes )** Derek : Do you still love me?**

Christiana : **Do you really have to ask that question ?**

Derek:** I want to know the answer**

Christiana : (touch his face and look its eye ) **Of course i do .I never stop loving you even if i try**

Derek :**_ I have messed up a lot of things between you and i_**

Christiana : **It's in the past**

Derek : _Still I haven't forgotten_

Christiana :** I forgive you**

As they were having a sweet genuine moment under the stars

Both stood up as they heard footsteps

**_How Cute ?_**

Derek face got serious and his stance was very protective

He took a step forward

Derek : **KALI !**

He saw the twins coming behind Kali

Kali :** You forgot Ethan and Aiden**

Christiana is cionfused and smell a scent she knew so well

_Ethan and Aiden had a smirk on their face_

Kali :**Who is the new girl ?**

Derek:** Leave her alone**

Kali :_ I'm Hurt i thought we had something special_

**She** **show Christiana her teeth**

Christina : There not as big as mine ( she lick her fangs as her teeth came out )

Kali : (jump **) She one of us**

Ethan : Perfect

Derek Claws came out as body got bigger

Christiana look at him and Derek knew what she was thinking

**Aiden and Ethan transform into one**

Christiana was smiling

She thought it was interesting to see them

The twins went to fight Derek

Derek had the upper hand until Twins power

took over

Kali thought it was perfect opportunity to test Christiana

Kali try to kick Christiana

Christiana :** You miss**

They were circling each other with their claws out

Christiana tackle Kali

Kali is caught off guard as she felt on the ground

She is used to being control in the fight

Kali try to grab Christiana right arm with her legs and twist

Christiana pick Kali from the ground and slam her

Aiden and Ethan stop hurting Derek and turn to see Kali grown in pain

Christiana pupil got delighted and bright red with a bit of Blue

She turn to see Twins had Derek Throat

Derek was in pain but trying to fight

The twins suddenly stop to killing him

They moved away

Aiden and Ethan went back to human form

They saw Deucalion walking in

Christiana saw a Blonde man walking with a cane

Christiana :** Deucalion ?**

They Decallion she knew was a nice guy

This guy look dark and cold

**Deucalion : Enough Aiden and Ethan**

**Christiana :Decallion ?**

That was scent she smell on the alphas when they walk in

Kali try to sneak attack Christiana from her back

Deucalion : ( stop her ) **What did i just tell you ?!**

Kali : I'm not done with her

Deucalion :** I said your done**

Christiana went to protect Derek

Deucalion : What a lovely surprised?

Christiana : **Your back in town ?**

She didn't know to feel Happy or scared

Deucalion : **Yes Welcome back**

Derek's mother knew **Deucalion**

He heard stories of him

Derek was trying to stand up

Deucalion : you have my word i wouldn't hurt Derek for now but he has a choice

Christiana : I hope your word still means something like when you were an uncle to me

Kali : **How do you know her?**

Deucalion : **Her father was my best friend**

Aden and Ethan look at each other

Christiana : What choice does he have to make ?

Deucalion : **Join my pack or we kill his**

Christiana : You ready killed two people of his pack

Deucalion :** I didn't kill anyone . He killed the second. What's his name ?**

Kali : Boyd ( evil smirk )

Derek had a mad face and avoid making eye contact

Kali : **I enjoy killing the blonde girl .She was feisty**

Christiana : That was low ( she took step forward from Derek )

She knew Derek would try to act Kali

**Kali : I'm not done with you!**

**Christiana : Wonderful since I'm barely getting start with you**

Deucalion : _**Only if we would get all along**_

Christiana :** I guess you still have a good sense of humor**

Deucalion : **_Of course that never went away_**

Christiana was studying Deucalion

He look the same age but meaner

His demeanor was dark , angry , like a total different man she knew

Deucalion :** Have a wonderful Morning .**

The sun was coming up

Deucalion : We will get going

His pack left and Follow Deucalion without missing a beat

Derek start to walk away from Christiana

He never told her that he killed Boyd

Well Kali made him

Christiana didn't bother to follow him

Derek look back and she was gone

He felt like a crap

**_In his mind that hike was suppose something romantic_**

**_It turn that quite opposite_**

As he got to his Loft and walk into his room

Christiana was already there

Derek **_: I thought you left_** ( his tone of voice seem harsh and he regret it )

He sat next to her on his bed

Christiana : _When your upset i know to leave you alone_

Derek :** I didn't tell about the way Boyd die because**

Christiana : _They made you killed him ?_

Derek : Yes ( he closed his eyes ) as he sat down on the sofa

Christiana :** I get Derek we all have done things we are not proud you**

Derek : Still it doesn't make a good thing ( He open them and eyes were blue )

Christiana : I will give you space . I will get going .

She stood up and took step near the bedroom to exit

**Derek :_ Stay_**

Christiana : Are you sure ?

Derek : **Please Stay**

Christiana walk back to Derek

He was sad and upset

Christiana got on her knee between Derek leg

Christiana : Derek

Derek :** I hate feeling this way**

Christiana : It will get better as the days goes by

Derek : _**Their a lot of things i keep from you**_

Christiana : As long as don't turn to a psychopath or went silence of the lamb on me .

Derek :** I' m serious**

Christiana :_ So I'm ._

Derek :( his green eyes made contact with dark brown eyes ) I don't deserve you !

Christiana :**Stop it !**

Derek couldn't help to laughed a little

Christiana : **You heard me i get to pick who i feel is worth being with me**

Derek gave an innocent stare

Christiana :( touch his face ) I don't need you to have self-pity

Derek : How do you manage to be so optimistic about everything ?

Christiana : _**There always good in this world .We sometimes we just look at the bad**_

Derek smiled and dimples show

Christiana : I have a cool trick ( she look him with a poker face )

Derek : What is it ?!

Christiana :** Do you really want to find out ?**

Derek : Yes

Christiana : **Give me your hand**

Derek : Which one ?

Christiana : Your Choice

Derek gave his left hand

_**What was she going to do ?**_

Christiana : Want to see you the way i see you ?

Derek : sure

She touch his left hand

Now Derek was looking at himself like a mirror

Derek : **How did you learn that trick ?**

Christiana : **_Shh look at yourself what do you see?_**

As Derek look at himself

Christiana smiled at him

She watch_ him being vulnerable_

He saw all the good traits he had

_**It show his kindness ,Strong ,Stubborn , Funny , complicated , compassionate , and loving**_

Derek moved his hand from Christiana

Christiana moved away from Derek

He seem happy for a minute and then came back to upset

**Christiana : I didn't see that coming**

Derek look down

Christiana touch with his jaw with his fingers and made him look up

Derek look at her and this time she kissed him

Derek kissed back tenderly

This kissed was different that normal

Christiana push him on his bed

Derek let her be in control

Derek took her white dirty blouse off

As she took his and start kissing his lips , jaw , and neck

As he was being submissive

Derek moan and felt his pain was leaving him

Christiana was now kissing and touching his chest

Derek : _What are you doing ?_

Christiana : (look up at him as she was kissing his abs ) **What do you think I'm doing ?**

Derek :_ I feel different_

Christiana :_ I hope so or else I'm doing something terrible wrong_

Derek : I have something better in mind

Christiana was unbutton his pants

Derek : I rather laid in bed with you

Derek was touching her upper body very sexy and slowly

Christiana : But this will be so much more fun

Derek : **That will always be fun**

Christiana : Fine !

Derek : your irritated

Christiana : you just reject me ( pick her shirt from the floor )

Derek : No i want you to sleep next to me

Christiana : Since when did you become cuddling and sweet

Derek : Since i missed you ( he extend his hand)

Christiana : Fine watch your going to regret it

he took his pants and shoes off

Derek is used to sleeping in his boxer

He laid down on his bed and Christiana slowly follow

She first gave his back to him

The moon light was reflected on her bare back

Derek :**_ you're not making this easy_** ( Christiana was in white underwear and wrap in the covers)

Christiana :**_ You said next to me_**

Derek : Next time i will be more wise about my words

Christiana : (turn to look at Derek) Sleep tight

Derek **_: I will_** ( He grab her waist , pulled her closure , and now her head was on his chest )

Christiana watch as Derek felt sleep and soon right after

Both were laiding in each other arm

_**Feedback is appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Tick Tock

Cora woke in the morning to hear

Isaac eating Cereal like a wild animal

Cora got up and gave him a mean stare

Isaac: What ?

Cora : Can you chew any louder?

Isaac :NO

Cora : It's a rhetorical question

Isaac : I Know

Cora walk to Derek's room

She was going to up until

Cora heard two heartbeats

Issac :He is busy

Cora :So !

Issac : Your going to wake them up

Cora: And ?

Isaac shook his head

Cora open Derek's room

She saw Derek and Christiana sleeping

As their clothes were on the ground

Cora thought please don't be naked

Last thing she want to imagine was his brother with Christiana naked

Cora : Derek

Derek open his eyes and closed them

**Cora :Derek**

Derek :Let me sleep (mumbling )

Cora : We need to talk

Derek :Later

Cora act like she was going to throw a pillow at Derek

Derek : Your going to wake her up

Cora : Really ?

Derek : is not a challenge

Cora raised her eyebrows and took her claws out

Derek moved Christiana out the way

Cora smiled

Derek : What did Issac do to you that you have to wake me up ? ( he got up from his bed )

Cora : good thing you were wearing something

Derek : Cora I loved you but I need to sleep

Cora : Is not my problem your up all night

Derek : So sound like my mother .your my sister

Cora : Fine I will solve this problem

Derek open the door and Cora got out mad

Derek :( look at Isaac ) She is not a morning person

As Derek closed the door

He saw Christiana moving around the bed

Derek wasn't sleepy anymore

He went to brush his teeth and face

Christiana woke up and heard Derek in the rest room

She walk where he was standing brushing his teeth

Christiana was wrap in a towel

Derek watch until She drop the towel

Christiana start the shower water running

She got in the shower

She loved feeling warm water touching her body

Derek try not glance at her what she in the shower

Christiana was cover in soap and washing her long hair

Derek try his best at self-control

Christiana was washing her face when she felt

Derek behind her

Christiana : Hope in before I used all the warm water

Derek: I don't mind cold water

Christiana moved so Derek could take a shower

Derek was wet with his perfect buff body

She was getting turn on

Her Hormones were taking control of her

She look away from staring at him

Derek knew what he was doing

Christiana thought she need to get out shower

She need to get dress

Derek push Christiana against the wall

Both wet body touching

Both couldn't hold any longer

They start kissing very passionate

As Derek pulled away

Christiana bite his lip and Derek loved it

Derek start kissing her lips and slowly her neck

Christiana let out a soft moan

Derek was touching all curves with his hands

Before Derek wrap her legs around her waist

Christiana smiled as her hands were around on Derek's neck

Derek : (had a smirk on his face ) we should get dress

Christiana :** If you say so**

Derek let Christiana feet back on the tub

Christiana knew Derek was teasing her

Every inch of his body was saying other wise

She act like she going to walk away

Derek : Where are you going ?

Christiana : I thought you want to get dress

Derek :_ you take No that easy_

Christiana : Maybe

Derek look down as she touching his erect penis

Derek moaned as she moved her hands slowly touching him

Christina : Maybe i should stop (she moved her hands away from his penis)

Derek moaned _please don't_

Christiana : I loved when you begged ( she slowly touching his balls )

Derek forget the way how she knew him so well

Derek start kissing her neck as Christiana change her speed when using hands

As Derek felt he was going cum

He didn't mean to he slightly bite her collar-bone

Christiana moan and Derek kissed her lips

He came all over the tub and

She smiled at him

while saying_ We should go and get dress_

Derek : No we are barely getting start

Christiana : I thought we were finish

Derek : I recover quickly (turn the water off)

Christiana walk out the shower and Derek follow her

Derek touching her back until reaching her butt

With left hand was touching her nipples

Christiana didn't moved

She want more

Derek slowly and teased until two his fingers

were touching her inner lips

He act like he touch her Clit with his thumb

He stop and saw as Christiana whined

Derek flip her around and kiss her

Christiana grab his left hand and push against her clit

She moaned and Derek smiled

Derek : I have something better in mind

He pick her up and threw on the bed

Derek kissed her body roughly

His wet mouth touch her nipples

As he licked and Christiana push his head down

Slowly down to her stomach

Christiana was loving it

As Derek kissed her inner thigh

He kissed everything but nowhere near her vagina

Without a warning Derek start licking

She felt so good

Derek start licking and sucking her clit

She wrap her legs on his face

Derek knew she always loved oral as much as he did

Derek inserted his two fingers and start touching her g-spot

She moaned

Christiana thought how much more would she take from him

Derek felt as her body didn't much left to fight

She try to be quiet but it was impossible

As her whole body felt like she on cloud nine

Her legs start getting weak and twitching

Christiana touch try to closed her legs

Derek open them and kept licking Christiana

As they made eye contact Christiana out of breath

Her hands were wrap and scratching the sheets

As she let out a loud whimpering sound

Derek slowly started kissing her lower abs until work his way to her face

Christiana : you haven't lost your touch

Derek smiled and kiss her collar-bone

Christiana kissed him on the forehead

Derek : I want to stay in bed all day with you

Christiana : What is stopping you ?

Derek : ( eyes were glowing ) Nothing at all

Christiana start touching Derek's hair with her hands  
Derek : you're going to make sleepy  
Christiana : That is the last thing i want to do

Derek got serious stare  
Christiana : Forget about what your thinking . Enjoy the moment  
Derek : I will it just that  
He knew he had to make a choice join Deucalion pack or killed one his members  
Before Derek could think of anything else  
Christiana used her strength and pin to bed  
She raise her eyebrows and had mischievous smiled  
Derek touch her face slightly with his hands  
Christiana enjoy feeling his touch being so delicate  
She guide his hands with her hands from her neck  
Slowly to his waist  
Derek watch as she kissed his neck and got him in the most sensitive spot  
He moan very loudly  
Christiana stop for a second to messed with him  
Before she knew Derek was in control  
Her hands were pressing his chest touching all his muscular  
Derek : My turn  
Derek kissed her very tenderly  
Christiana moved her hips to touch his erect penis and Derek smiled  
Derek grab his penis and passed near her clit  
He was tease her until Christiana was begging him  
Derek while looking into her eyes and decide to slowly enter her  
Christiana moan and bite her lip  
Derek start to increased his speed  
Christiana touch his back and work slowly down to his butt  
Soon enough his thrust and her rhythm were perfect match  
Derek moan into her neck  
That turn Christiana even more

Derek could hear her heartbeat was just as high as his  
Christiana kissed him very passionately and roughly  
Derek could feel the lust passion  
That was running through every ounce of her body  
Christiana moan Derek and her claws came out  
She didn't want to hurt him but her claws went to his back  
Derek felt her claws on her back and cut him  
Christiana face froze but her whole body was nirvana  
She feel electricity running through her body

Christiana flip her body and start riding Derek  
Derek was enjoying her rhythm  
They would kissed every once in a while  
Derek was touch her boobs very soft and slowly touch her neck  
He pulled her closer and she pulled away  
Derek smiled as both body was cover in sweat  
Christiana slow down for a few seconds and when moved her hips in circles  
Derek couldn't hold for anymore longer  
As his hands were on her waist  
Derek scratch her on her sides as he orgasm  
Derek let deep loud moan

Christiana laid next him  
Derek look at her  
She got up  
Derek : Where are you going ?  
Christiana : I'm going to open your window .This room stick of our scent  
Derek : only you think of that  
He saw the reflection of Christiana in the window

What stood out was the scratch he made on her waist  
Fade but it let out a mark  
Christiana open his window  
Derek was relaxing until she crawl back to his bed  
Between his legs landing her head on his chest  
Derek : your glad i can recover fast  
Christiana :_ take all the time you need_  
Derek : it doesn't take long  
Christiana : so much more taking a shower  
Derek : it was your idea  
_Christiana : like always_

Derek pulled her up and kissed her lips

Christiana : Let's go somewhere else  
Derek : Right now ?  
Christiana :Yes  
Derek: Why?  
Christiana : I want no interruptions between you and i ?  
Derek : Fine

Christiana was glad she left one of her bags in Derek loft  
She grab a Blue summer dress and put it on

Derek : I have to put clothes on  
Christiana : No not all  
Derek : Let's go

Christiana : Fine  
They walk out the loft with Christiana  
Derek got in with the Camaro

Derek: Where are we going ?  
Christiana : Somewhere

She drives very reckless  
Derek was enjoying the ride

Christiana : We are Here  
Derek : Really? I made out alive  
Christiana : Yes

Derek got out and follow Christiana

Christiana : Let's go for a swim

Derek : Okay

He undress as smiled at him

She got undress just before she got in the water  
Derek stop her

Christiana giggle as Derek hands were on her  
Christiana : that was quick  
Derek : I can get undress rather quickly  
She moved her hair on the way  
As Derek was kissing her lower neck and back  
Christiana was loving it

Derek heard her moan as his right thumb was on her clit  
Christiana : _Derek_  
Derek : that's my name

Christiana : I want more (she whisper in his ear)  
Derek had smirk on his face and push her on the floor  
Christiana land on all fours

Derek went on his knees and got behind her  
Christiana moved her hips so she could get so friction  
Derek smiled and kept teasing her

Derek enter her roughly  
Christiana moaned as Derek all the right spots

She forget how it felt being with him  
Derek pulled her hair  
Christiana bite her lip as she look at him  
Derek increased his speedy  
She Arch and kissed Derek lips  
Derek was loving it  
He let out a weak moan

Christiana put her head down and Derek was grabbing to her waist

When she expected it

Derek flip her over and made her sit down on his lap

Christiana didn't moved at first

As she felt all of him inside of her

After a few seconds she arch her back as she moved her body

Derek pulled her closer

They look at each other eyes and kissed very tenderly

As Christiana body lost control

All her strength was gone for a few seconds

As she felt so much pleasure

Derek smiled as Christiana head was on his chest

Christiana kissed his neck tenderly until she got more rough with him

Derek keep going until his body reach his climax

He couldn't help longer

Derek orgasm and Christiana had a smirk on her face

For a few seconds they hold each other arms

Until they laid on the ground

Derek : How do you know this place?

Christiana : I found a long time ago with you

Derek : Really ?

Christiana : Yes the times were trying to see what our parents were up to

Derek : When we were teenagers

Christiana : How things have change ?

Derek : Will go out with me?

Christiana : Where to ?

Derek : I met like if you want to be my girlfriend ?

Christiana : Buy me dinner first

Derek : I thought we skip that part

Christiana : Sort off . hmm It's that why we are naked in the middle of nowhere ?

Derek : Yes so you can't run away

Christiana : I still run away if i want to

Derek : (smiled ) so is that a yes or no?

Christiana turn her body closure to Derek

Derek was waiting

Christiana shook her head

Derek : Noo

Christiana : Yes silly

Derek kissed her and moon came out

Derek : We have to get back

Christiana : I know

Derek and Christiana got dress

She brush hair in the car

As Derek drove back

Derek arrived to his loft and saw stiles Jeep outside

Derek : Stiles!

Christiana : What?

Derek : Scott annoying best friend

Christiana : The one that save your life

Derek : Yes (rolled his eyes )

He open the door for Christiana and as they walk

Derek saw Stiles about to kiss Cora

Christiana took a step forward and stop him

Derek gave a mean look

Christiana : (cough) Sorry to interrupt

Cora& Stiles jump

She cover her mouth

As he brother saw her almost kissing stiles

Derek : Cora!

Stiles: Is not what it looks like ?

Derek growl

Christiana : Derek

Derek : Your kissing my sister under my roof

Cora: We could go somewhere else

Derek face was getting more mad

Christiana :(grab Derek wrist tightly ) Cora he is not challenge you

Cora: He has not right to tell you what do

Christiana : He is just being a caring bother

Cora: I can take care of myself

Christiana : I don't doubt it but

As She let Derek wrist

Derek grab Stiles neck and pin him against the wall

Cora: _Derek let him go_

Derek : Stiles I'm going to rip your throat out

Christiana : Derek let him go

Derek : Why ?

Christiana look into his eyes

Cora was shocked when Derek let stiles go

Christiana got in the middle and gave them distance

Derek : Why stiles ?

Cora: It's my choices

Derek : I know but Stiles!

Stiles: Who is the girl?

Cora: Christiana I'm guessing Derek girlfriend

Stiles : But she nice and bubbly and Derek is all Derek

Christiana : So it's true about stiles

Derek : What?

Christiana : I have heard of you ..

Stiles: What have you heard of me?

Christiana : good things .Thanks for saving Derek life

Stiles: Like a had a choice

Cora softly smack Stiles in the arm

Stiles:Ouch that still hurts I'm human .Are you a ?

Christiana : Maybe

Derek was calm but still irritated

He walk out the living room to the kitchen

Cora : it's better if we leave

Christiana : be careful

Cora : I'm

Christiana : The alpha's are out there

Cora : Oh

Christiana follow Derek to the kitchen

Derek : Leave me alone

Christiana: As much as you seen Cora as little girl .Cora is eighteen

Derek : I will have a serious talk with her

Christiana : Derek

Derek eyes were dark and sacred them

Christiana heard a whimpering sound

Derek : What ?

Christiana : Cora?

She turn and head to the living room

Derek walk into when Aiden had Cora on the ground

While Ethan had stiles

Kali was smiling next to Deucalion

Deucalion : I'm not a patient man Derek

Kali : Can I hurt him ?

Deucalion : No not yet

Kali : We always wonder how to get you alone

Derek was breathing hard

Kali : Now we know _Christiana_

_Derek : You told me i had until the full moon  
_

_Deucalion : I did but i will not wait for last minute_

_Christiana : Deucalion_

Deucalion : Yes Christiana .I know your scared what i can make Derek become .I promised you your going to loved it .

Christiana : What happen to you?

Deucalion : You know the story and it ending !

He walk near Christiana

Derek try to stop him

Kali grab him

Christiana stay still

Deucalion : Your not running

Christiana: Why should i run?

Deucalion grab her by the throat

Christiana : Go ahead hurt me

Deucalion : I make feel so much pain that you will begging me to killed you

Christiana was coughing blood

Deucalion : just like your father .He try to be strong until last-minute

Christiana : Deucalion !

Deucalion eyes were changing

Christiana was hardly breathing

Derek : Deucalion stop!

Deucalion : I'm going to teach her a lesson

Christiana took her claws out and scratch Deucalion lower abs

He drop her to the floor

Deucalion : You little !

Christiana was on the floor trying to crawl away

Deucalion : I thought you that

Christiana : I know you better than anyone else

Deucalion: just like you know Derek .

Christiana looked at him with tears in her eyes

Deucalion : The powers i have you will never understand

He was making Christiana look at the way Deucalion killed her father

**Christiana : You killed him for power !**

**Deucalion : Of course**

Christiana : that will fade away

Deucalion : no not if i have the rare of alpha pack .I need Derek and Scott .

Christiana was now in pain

Derek :Stop it !

Kali : you act like he will listen

Deucallion : ( on his knees in front of her ) Christiana you might be my god child but don't take that as i won't hurt you

Christiana nodded

Cora look at Derek

Kali was on the floor in pain

Decallion : What did you do ?!

Christiana : A eye for eye (stood up and was healing )

Decallion :What?

Christiana : You hurt me and i hurt someone in your pack . Derek will make the choice when he needs to.

Decallion : Fair enough .Boys get kali we are leaving


	4. Chapter 4 :Fire

Deucalion walked out with a smiled

Derek ran to Christiana and was holding her

Cora: What did you do to kali?

Christiana :A trick my mother thought me

Stiles : What are you?

Christiana : A Girl protecting his friends

Derek : Stiles spend over the night .Sleep in the sofa

Stiles nodded

Cora lock the door and saw Derek taking care of Christiana

Stiles gave Cora a worried look  
Derek : Stiles don't say a word  
Stiles :** you're going to join their pack**  
Christiana : There a way around it  
Derek : How ?  
Christiana : Make their pack fall into pieces

Derek : There Alpha  
Christiana : They have strength but who is controlling ?  
Derek : You want us to go for Deucalion  
Christiana : Not yet go for Adviser  
Cora: Deaton ?  
Derek : No i will make this decision without any one else  
Christiana : Fine Go ahead  
Cora: What? No  
Christiana : Yes Go Derek make the worst possible decision  
Derek : Don't used reverse psychology on me  
Stiles : ( whisper ) I thought it would work for a minute

Christiana : So you're going to join their pack ?  
Derek : Maybe  
Cora : Derek  
Derek : Like I said This is my decision !

Christiana took a step back from Derek  
Derek: Don't take this personal  
Christiana : I'm not

Stiles : So do i still crash in the sofa?  
Derek : Yes but make sure you keep your dirty little hands from my sister  
Stiles: Fine but not my lips  
Derek gave an evil stare  
Christiana try not laughed

Derek : I'm going to my room

Christiana : Let get my stuff and i will give space

Derek watch as she walk into his room and grab her bag

Cora: your going to let her go

Derek : I will call you  
Christiana : take your time ( touch his chest)

She walk away and Derek felt guilty more pushing her away

Christiana left and arrive at her old house  
It was medium size house  
It felt empty without her family

She used to lived like three miles away from Derek's parents house  
Derek walk into his room  
His mind was running millions of thoughts threw his head

Derek grab a bottle of Whiskey  
He start drinking  
Soon Enough he would drunk

As He threw the bottle in the floor  
Derek was upset  
This normally did it but not this time  
Derek left from the back window

He had to find Christiana  
Derek knew where she was

As Christiana was playing the piano  
Derek watch her  
Christiana : I thought you want to be alone  
Derek : I did  
Christiana : Why are you here ?  
Derek : I want to played the piano ( he was behind her)  
Christiana : Okay go ahead  
Derek : I want to make the right decision( he put his hands on her shoulder )

Christiana : Then make it ( turn around to face him )  
Derek : I can't people will die in the process  
Christiana : Same as if you make wrong one  
Derek : No  
Christiana : Derek  
Derek : I Need to tell you something  
Christian stood up and touch his face  
Derek : I Love You  
Christiana : I Love You too  
Derek kiss on the forehead  
Christiana : Don't you dare push me away  
Derek : No not anymore  
Christiana : (grab his hands) Derek I will always be by your side  
Derek : I know and thank you. You're the only that understand me  
Christiana :(stood up ) that is what I'm here for  
Derek had a very innocent look on his eyes  
Christiana : Look where your standing  
Derek : Oh  
Christiana : yep where i kissed you  
Derek : you always like steal kissed from me  
Christiana : how things change  
Derek pulled her closed and kissed her  
Christiana : you were drinking  
Derek : I try to but i hate the taste  
Christiana : Derek

Derek : Look I know it's bad me drinking

Christiana : I'm not getting you about that but when you make the choice

Derek : Like I said I will

Christiana : Fine

Derek : Your house is dirtier than i thought

Christiana: Hey i haven't been here in ages

Derek: Being Here bring so much happy memories

Christiana : It does

They remember when Derek and Christiana spend Christmas and Thanksgiving together .

There family was closed

Derek : Let's go somewhere to eat

Christiana : Fine

Derek : Let's go eat

Christiana : Ihop it is

Derek : Sure

They arrived and a lovely waitress sat them down

she kept staring at Derek

Christiana : I want chocolate chip pancakes

Derek : You and chocolate ?

Christiana : That is only thing i cheat you with

Derek :(shook his head) I want steak omelet

Christiana : Can i have coffee?

The waitress nodded and Derek want water

As the waitress walk away

Christiana tilt her head and Derek gave a confused look

Christiana : She seems like fun

Derek : What ?

Christiana : Really don't play dumb with me

Derek : I have on;y eyes for you

Christiana : Very sweet of you

Derek : Do you want her ?

Christiana : No she has to look a lot more like you

Derek : So you never date anyone but me ?

Christiana :No I date other people

Derek: Who ?

Christiana : A couple of guys not worth naming

Derek : When did this happen ?

Christiana : High school before you lived with us .

Derek : I remember I was your firs t

Waitress came back with food

Christiana : Thank you

She read her name Mana'olanakeiki

Derek : it means hope ( he touch Christiana hands )

Manak'olanakeki : Yes it does

Christiana : very beautiful name

The waitress left

Christiana eyes light up

Derek : What?

Christiana : Nothing ( she took a piece of Derek omelet )

Derek : No not fair

Christiana gave puppies eyes

Derek : that looks doesn't fit you

Christiana : look who talking ( she punch in the arm )

As they eating and messing with each other

They enjoying with each other

Derek pay for the bill

As they walk out

Derek saw Allison Argent

She look mad

Allison was with Lydia

Lydia : Oh Hale ( try to take step back but Allison walk forward)

Christiana look at Derek

Derek try to move out the way but Allison stop him

Allison : How dare you did that to my mother ?

Derek : You don't know the story

Allison : **Then tell me!**

Derek : Maybe an other time when we are not in public

**Allison : Talk to me !**

Lydia : Allison you making a scene

Allison : I don't care!

Derek : A other day an other time

Allison **:No now Derek!** ( took a step forward)

Christiana : Allison that is not a smart moved

Allison : **Stay out it !**

Christiana : No

Allison turn her attention to Christiana

Allison : Do you know what he does ?

Christiana : No (sarcastic )

Allison : He destroyed people lives .

Christiana : Which life does he destroyed ?

Allison : mine and Scott

Christiana : He brought closer to Scott .You think a normal boy could handle what your family does

**Allison : My family protected people**

**Christiana : Your family act like lived in code .They don't they killed innocent people**

Allison: Derek killed my mother

Derek whisper ** I'm sorry**

**Allison : Liar **

Lydia was trying to hold Allison back

Christiana : I don't need my claws to feel strong but let me guess you need your bow and arrow .

Allison : I can take you

Christiana : I'm not challenge you

Lydia : Allison

Christiana :(look at Derek )

Derek : Don't

Christiana : You want the true ? Your mother tried to killed Scott .

Allison : He bit her!

Christiana :Derek went to saved him. He didn't mean to bite her .

Allison : But he did

Christiana : She choice to killed herself

Allison : She didn't want to become a monster

Christiana : We physical turn to a beast while your family hides behind a personal .

Allison : that is very easy to say

Christiana : Your family burn almost a whole family in a fire

Allison : I'm not like Kate !

Christiana : No .She was psychopath

Allison gave a mean stare

Christiana took a step forward Lydia

Lydia : What ?

Christiana : you need to keep your friend under control

Allison : I'm not scared of you

Christiana : then why is your pulse skipping

Allison : because

Christiana : You think you had everything figure out but you barely know the story .

Lydia was staring at Christiana

Christiana : Yes?

Lydia: What are you ?

Christiana : Funny i was going ask same thing

Lydia felt a connection

Christiana : Take Care Lydia

Lydia watch as Derek left with Christiana in his car

Derek : Why did you tell her !?

Christiana : She need to know

Derek : When I tell you not to do something it doesn't mean to the opposite

Christiana :First I don't have to listen to your barking orders you're not my alpha .

Derek : I know that

Christiana : Second I was trying to help

Derek : Your making it worse !

Christiana : Really ?

Derek : I didn't mean to said it

Christiana: But you did

Derek : It slip out

Christiana gave him the silent treatment and look at out the window

They arrived back at her home

She got out the car and Derek watch as

Her phone ring and she answer it

Derek wonder who it was ?

Christiana : Yes ?

_Where are you ?_

_My parents house _

_When are you going to back ?_

Christiana : When i want to be back .Take care of the rest of pack .

She talk some more but Derek couldn't hear here

Derek step out the car and look at Christiana

Christiana : Leave me alone

Derek : I thought we were not going to push each other way

Christiana : We are not but since I'm your life worse leave

Derek : I didn't mean to say that

Christiana : I'm the idiot that comes running to every time yet you don't realized it!

No matter what Derek said she was mad at him

He drove away and Christiana walked into her parents house

As she walked into the house

She noticed someone was in the house

Christiana couldn't figure out the smelled

But there was blood

As she walked into living room

Deucalion was sitting on the sofa

Christiana took her Claws out

Deucalion : Don't hurt yourself

Christiana : I'm not in the mood to deal with you !  
Deucalion : Having boys trouble

Christiana : Deucalion go ruin some else life

Deucalion : I'm trying to make Derek's life better .I brought him back to you

Christiana : What a beautiful gesture

Deucalion : Just like a killed your best friend

Christiana was trying to control her anger as Deucalion should his bloody claws

Deucalion : Remember when we bond in this living room

Christiana : Yes before you killed my father

Deucalion : It just happen

Christiana growled at him

Deucalion : Calm down tiger

Christiana was mad and going to change

Deucalion : Your change your anger to me instead of Derek

Christiana was about to fight Deucalion

When she felt someone hit me a metal pipe and cover in toxic smelled

She fell on the floor

Deucalion : meet my new alpha member Lily

Christiana : What ?

Lily : Hi baby sister ( she kick her sister in the stomach )

Lily had Blonde hair with hazel eyes

She taller than Christiana

Lily was around 30

Christiana haven't seen her sister since their father died

Lily : I survived the horrible car accident

Christiana : I noticed ( coughed blood )

Deucalion : What a beautiful family reunion

Lily : Only this time you're the one that is going to die in a fire

Deucalion : how poetic

Lily smiled at Deucalion

Christiana : Your pathetic . He is going to kill when he gets the chance like he did the rest of his pack

Lily : We have a connection

Christiana : Gross

Lily : You called me pathetic while you loved a Derek who barely cares about you

Christiana could smell wolf bane

Lily : i cover the metal bite with wolf bane

Deucalion : you're getting out subject

Lily: He used you and leaves heartbroken each time

Christiana was crawling to Deucalion

Deucalion could feel her on the floor

Christiana took his Deucalion Long cane and stab Lily

Lily scream in pain

Deucalion : I didn't see that coming

He stood up and grab Christiana by the throat

Deucalion : Only if you were on my side

Christiana was coughing

As Derek was driving home

Something was telling him to go back for Christiana

Derek thought last thing she want was to see him

He thought what the hell

Derek drove back to her place

Deucalion tossed Christiana against the wall

She hit the wall and bounce on the floor

Lily had a lighter on her hand

Deucalion had his cane and walk outside

Lily : Good bye sister. say hi to dad

Christiana couldn't moved

She smelled the fire

It was getting in her lungs

As Derek arrived he saw Christiana house on fire

Derek is scared of fire since he parents death

He could smell Christiana was inside

Derek ran in their and saw Christiana passed out

He pick her up and smelled Deucalion scent on her

Derek carried her outside

He realize she was barely breathing

He drove home and Cora saw him panic

Cora : What happen?

Derek : Help me

Lily was upset

Deucalion : She was collateral damage

Lily : She was my sister

Deucalion : Don't act like you didn't enjoy taking power from your sister .

Lily : I did but not that way

As Derek and Cora were both panicking

They heard footsteps

Peter : I can help

Derek : How ?

Peter: She has wolf bane in her system

Derek : Tell me something I don't know

Peter : Take her to your room and take out of her system

Derek : Like a venom from a snake

Peter : Yes

Derek took to his room

He bit her

No reaction as he took wolf bone out

He did many of times

Derek was becoming desperate

Nothing happen

He had tears on his eyes

Derek bite this time on her neck

Nothing

Derek :Not you all people but not you

Peter: Derek

Derek : Leave me alone

Peter : Is her heartbeat irregular?

Derek : Yes

Peter : Then she is back

Derek : What ?

He listen and heard her heartbeat

Derek eyes light up

Peter: Why is not she opening her eyes ?

Derek : Christiana

Christiana open her eyes and saw Derek next to her

Christiana : What happen?

Derek had crying

Christiana remember what happen

Derek : Who did this ?

Christiana mumble Lily

Peter is shocked

Did he heard it right

Lily was engaged to Peter before the fire

She visited him when he was at hospital

Until he found out she died

Peter eyes should he was hurt

Derek was holding Christiana

Christiana : How did you know i was in trouble ?

Derek : I just knew

Stiles : How is that possible she not in his pack?

Cora : No she it's worse

Stiles : What ?

Cora : She in his heart

Stiles : How romantic

Cora : No it's worse .When Werewolves find their mate it's like worse .There connected in ways I don't understand

Stiles : Ohh

Cora : Peter says it something truly beautiful and heartbreaking

Stiles : How long have they been each other mate?

Cora : I'm guessing when both join same pack

Stiles : When ?

Cora : After the fire Derek moved in to her house with my sister laura

Stiles : Is not like a thing since birth

Cora : No It's complicated

Stiles : But Derek dated other people

Cora : That is why it never work with the other people they were with

Christiana was hug him tightly

She had tears in her eyes

Derek : I'm sorry

Christiana hate when people saw her crying

Derek : you will be alright .

Christiana : She help with the killing of my dad

Derek: She told you

Christiana : she with Deucalion

Derek was in shocked

Cora walk in the room

Christiana was hiding her face and Derek chest

Cora : How are you feeling ?

Christiana : Better

Cora went and hug Christiana

Stiles : I feel let out

Christiana : Then join

Derek : He was being sarcastic

Christiana remember at moment when she last hug Laura

Derek felt what she feeling

Cora let of Christiana and had a confused look

Christiana : I'm just a emotional wreck

Cora : It's okay

Derek : Stiles don't you have to go school

Stiles : Oh Crap i'm late

Cora : good thing i graduate early

Derek : that my sister

Cora was going to spend time with peter

She pick on that he was upset

Christiana stood up and took her clothes off

Derek : Your out clothes ?

Christiana : Luckily you

Derek : It's not a bad view

He walked out the room to his sofa

Christiana wrap himself in Derek cover and sat next to him

Derek pick her up and made her sit on his lap

Christiana : Derek

Derek :(was hugging her tightly ) Hmm

Christiana : What do you think your life will be in ten years?

Derek : Hopefully you and i are married .

Christiana : You want kids ?

Derek : Yes

Christiana : How many ?

Derek : I want a big family

Christiana : Please tell me you don't want like 15 kids

Derek : Noo I like 6 or 7

Christiana : Only ?

Derek : Is not like your going to have them all at once

Christiana: Hopefully not

Derek kissed on the cheek

Christiana felt safe in his arms

She knew the reason Derek want to have a big family

He want to feel happy

Christiana turn herself to face Derek

She look into his eyes

Derek smiled at her

Christiana look at his lips

Derek kiss Christiana like they haven't seen each other in ages

She put her hands on his face

They start kissing more passionately

Christiana pulled away and Derek smiled at her

Derek push her hair away from Christiana face

Christiana : Want to get start on our own little family ?

Derek : Right now

Christiana : We are alone

Derek pushed Christiana on the sofa

She grab his shirt and pulled Derek to kiss him

Derek took his shirt off

As Christiana unbutton his pants

Derek took his pants off

There lips met once again as the sun came out

He kissed her neck just where he had bite her

Christiana moan as his hands were touching her upper body

Derek look into her eyes and as he enter

She wrap her legs on his waist

As he went deep inside of her

Derek let a loud moan

He could loud as he want to be

Christiana hands were touching his chest

There lips went once again and both could feel connection they were making

It was stronger than before

As Derek increased his thrust and she moved her hips with him

Christiana pushed him off her

Derek land on floor

Christiana slowly kissed his body from his stomach until his face

As he look into her eyes

Christiana guide him

She arch her back as Derek was touching her upper body

Derek grab my neck tenderly as the kiss each other again

Christiana and Derek felt her body feeling electric through body

Derek and Christiana came out at the same time

Both wrap in his covers


End file.
